Flashes
by OhitSmudged
Summary: This is a non-ship story! When a certain green haired swordsman begins to see strange images in his dreams someone is bound to notice his strange behavior
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is the first fanfiction I've been serious about finishing so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

As he snoozed in his bunk images flashed through his mind. White walls, being injected with some sort of... Medication, being rolled down a blindingly white corridor that unnerved him to the marrow in his bones.

 _"Do not be frightened, Mr. Roronoa. We are going to help you..."_ Then the sting of a needle.

It it went black as he sat up straight in a cold sweat. He hadn't had one of those dreams in... Well never. He shook his head, wiping the sweat from his brow. He got up and glanced around at the others. The idiot captain was snoring obnoxiously, the long nose sniper was snoring too, just not as loud, the shit cook was sleeping soundly, the furry doctor was on watch, and the loud ship write was muttering ' _Supar'_ in his sleep... His name was Roronoa Zoro, future Greatest Swordsman, usually known as 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro. But Nevermind about that. He stretched before deciding to relieve the doctor named Chopper of his night watch, being uneasy enough to not be able to go back to sleep. He climbed up to the deck, as usual when one looked around there were the lights up in the crows nest then stars dotting the sky. He continued his climb up to the crows nest and gave a silent not to the furry doctor when he was noticed. The small reindeer seemed to question it for a second before nodding back. The swordsman climbed into the cries nest fully and Chopper climbed down, muttering something about not over exerting himself to Zoro. He walked over to the bench and propped his head up on the small ledge there, staring out over the sea for anything... He began to doze off.

 _Blinding lights, restraints, people rushing around, muttering things to each other as they went._

"Can you hear us?"

He jerked awake this time, greeted by the bright sunlight of morning.  
"Oi, Shithead. Breakfast. Get your ass in gear or Luffy's gonna eat it all." There was a very well know yet unwanted voice when someone first wakes up, especially the swordsman.

"Yeah yeah..." He grumbled, getting up and walking over as the cook named Vinsmock(Vinsmoke) Sanji climbed down to keep the rubber captain in check during mealtimes. He climbed down after him and walked into the galley to claim some food as his own before you know who got to all of it... When Zoro walked in he saw what was expected, Usopp, their sniper, spinning unbelievable stories to Chopper, who believed them, Luffy, their captain, stuffing his face full of foods, their archeologist, Robin sitting by calmly and watching all of their antics with a cat-like smile, Franky, their ship write, yelling Sbupar and singing off key, Brook stuffing his... Skull with food like Luffy was. Then there was Nami either scolding most of them or getting Sanji to get her things. Yup, just what he expected. He took his usual seat and snatched up some food before it could get yanked away by Luffy's rubber grasp. He glanced up at them all before taking a few gulps of his alcohol. There was a somewhat cold gaze on him, he could feel it. When the swordsman put his mug down his eyes met with their very observant archeologist. Shit. She could always, if not most of the time, tell if something was bothering someone; like Luffy could. This went on until breakfast was done and people left the galley to go through their day. Zoro exited quiet hurriedly, rushing up back to the crows nest for his training. Stopping for occasional naps, arguments with the cook, and lunch it was nearly time for dinner. He wanted to avoid private confrontation with Robin, but there was a feeling that she would find one way or another to get him to talk. At dinner everything was how it usually was. They were all either chattering or stuffing their face. It went on like this for a while until Zoro was finished eating, he stood up and excused himself. It wasn't surprising that their archeologists also excused herself, calmly stating that she was a bit tired.

Zoro began a brisk walk to the sleeping quarters on the ship before he was stopped.

"Ah, Swordsman-San. May we talk in private?"

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe, sorry for any inconvenience with my over explanatory writing! Thanks for the constructive criticism and anyone who reviewed this story! Now on to the show, shall we? Hope you enjoy because I tried really hard on this one because the inspiration stick got me! Sorry most of the other characters were in it. But don't worry! They'll be there next chapter!

By the way, One Piece nore any of the characters other than some possibly ocs off the top of my head at the end of this story, belong to me.

* * *

"Ah, Swordsman-San. May I have a word with you in private?"

Zoro looked over at her and raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Yeah, sure."

Robin led them both to the library, where currently nobody occupied. She sat down, "You've been acting strange, Swordsman-san. Is something troubling you?"

He grunted a response. "It's nothing, just a dream I had."

"But you are not usually troubled by nothing, are you not?"

There wasn't another response from Zoro, not even a grunt. Luckily for the green haired swordsman there was a quiet knock, and not too far into the conversation at that.

"Robin-chwan, I've prepared your coffee." Sanji said in a sickeningly sweet tone. He walked through the open doorway and set a tray in front of their own beautiful archeologist. Zoro took this opportunity to get up and leave; When he was walking passed them, Robin gave him a calm smile. On the other hand Sanji flashed a look that said a million words, only they were in code, a code that the swordsman couldn't crack. The lost Moss turned the corner and was left wondering why the hell the cook made such an expression.

When he arrived at the deck he looked up at the sky to see nothing but what he saw the night before; stars twinkling and the eerie glow of the moon. That dream was still troubling him. The lights, the chill... He could even sense the tension in them, but that didn't mean he knew what they were.

Zoro took his time climbing up to the crows nest as he thought, by now climbing up and down should be nature to him. _Why am I having those damn_ _dreams..._

"Oi."

 _What at the heck is going on with the Pervert and that expression..._

"Oi!"

 _This is complete bullshit._

"Hey, Dumbass!" He was snapped back to attention when he saw a foot come flying at him. He dodged before whipped around to glare at the attacker. There stood a blonde that easily mirrored his own irritation. But all that soon faded when he noticed the alcohol on the tray this certain blonde was holding. An non-curly eyebrow was raised.

"We need to talk, and your brain only responds to two things; fighting and booze." Sanji set the tray down before sitting down himself, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other before he began to pour himself a glass of wine. Zoro plopped down himself then skeptically took the sake bottle and opened it before taking a swig.

"Listen, Moss Ball. Theres something important I need to ask you." The chef glanced over at. Zoro waited silently, enjoying his booze. "How is your sense of direction so bad you get lost in your own _mind?!"_ This struck a nerve. His sense of direction wasn't bad at all! It's the buildings and places that move!

(Sorry about the awkward transition. I had it pieced together but it all got deleted)

"My sense of direction is normal! The buildings move around!"

"Oh yeah, forgot. The buildings and places like to move around for ONLY you." The cook snickered in a mocking tone, taking a sip of his wine. To be honest, this irritated him just a little bit more than he'd like to admit. As he was opening his mouth to spit out a snarky retort, the Cook spoke, his mocking tone was no longer present.

"Zoro..." He sounded solemn. "You need to wake up."

Zoro raised his eyebrow. "What the hell do you mean, ' _wake up.'?"_

Sanji made no movement to explain. "Your friends are waiting for you; they're worried. You need to wake up right now!" The sake bottle was clutched a little too tightly in Zoro's hand as he set it down.

"And if I dont?"

"... Rise and Shine, Shitty Marimo." In a split second there was a heel coming at him faster than he's ever seen Sanji kick. The next thing Zoro knew there was a bright light above and the feel of cold metal and rough fabric against his back.


	3. Announcement

Hey everyone! I know this isn't a story update and I'm sorry about that but I thought I should just warn you. This was never meant to be a... Happy. Story. I suppose it's angst or something, I'm not sure. But I just wanted to warn whoever is reading this that it was originally meant for something... Darker. So if anyone isn't comfortable with this then this is their warning. The upcoming chapter will have some stuff, I'm not quite sure if you consider it drama but there will be some things mentioned. See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back to another chapter of Flashes! Like it was stated in the chapter labeled 'Announcments' this chapter will have some possibly touchy subjects so be warned, lovely viewers! Sorry for the wait, school has begun most likely by the time this is posted. Enjoy!

I don't own One Piece or any of its characters!

* * *

The cold metal against his back sent chills racing up his spine and along his bones. He felt a aching sensation along his chest, stomach, and throat. Zoro couldn't move for some reason but he could feel everything. When the swordsman looked around he could see his crew mates, his nakama, sitting in what looked like a waiting room through a small window. After his gaze switched from that to around the room, he saw a single figure, one covered head to toe with white clothing, a surgical mask and goggles completely obscured their face; the surgical cap, their hair. The being seems to be human and was holding a clip board.

"It's good to see you awake, Mr. Roronoa." The person's voice was gruff, so Zoro assumed it to be a male. "You have been in a state of comatose for quiet a while. Yoir friends are waiting for you; they're worried." This sounded familiar...

"..." Zoro didn't give him any response other than silence.

"... Well. I shall call them in." The man turned around and opened the door, stepping out of the room.

Once he was gone Zoro tried to sit up, only to find a leather strap around his neck, not tight enough to choke him but enough for him not to notice unless he tried to sit up. Like he just did. The swordsman then began to attempt moving his arms, then his legs. The only thing he figure out was that he was immobilized by even more straps around his waist, wrist, and ankles. Some movement from the window caught his eye, and he stopped struggling against his restraints.

They were being spoken too by the man in white. It looked like they were all listening carefully, Ussop comforting a small boy with brown hair and a hat like Chopper's at the same time, though the furry Doctor didn't seem to be around. Nami was wiping tears from her eyes and Franky looked... Less robotic. There was a tall, skinny, and a bit lanky, man with an Afro. In the middle of whatever the guy was doing, Luffy stood up and marched off, his eyes shadowed beneath his hat. Zoro saw Nami stand and tell after Luffy but it didn't look like he came back. Ussop ran after him and soon the others followed until just Nami and the man remained. He gave her a subtle nod and she ran off to join them.

Zoro sighed and began to struggle against the strand that held him there. A few seconds into his continued struggling the door slammed open, rattling on its hinges.

"Zoro."

The restrained swordsman didn't have to look to know. He could tell it was Luffy by his voice alone. He looked anyway. "Yeah, Captain?"

Luffy visible tensed just slightly.

"Oi! Luffy!" Ussop came running into sight along with the young brunette boy he was earlier. He looked as if he was going to say something but held his tongue.

As Luffy, Ussop and the small boy stepped into the room the others walked in as well to see the sight what was Zoro, strapped down in a patient attire.

"Oi, what the hell is going on?" The swordsman growled. Though only Nami and the small kid were crying, all his nakama shared the same sad look in their eyes. Well, the Shit Cook still wasn't there but he pushed the thought out of his mind.

"Zoro... Who are you?" Luffy asked, still as tense as before. This question seemed a bit normal, though it was only asked when his captain as serious.

"Roronoa Zoro, the future Greatest Swordsman and your first mate."

This answer didn't seem to affect Luffy like it had in the past. It seemed to make whatever was going on worse.

"Do you know exactly where you are, Zoro..?" There was an angry tone in his voice. The swordsman shook his head, treading calmly and carefully.

"You're in a mental hospital."

Most of the others either looked away, some feeling that it was partially their fault, as others felt that it was sad, sad that he didn't even know he was there. Either way this would take a lot of explaining.

* * *

Hello everybody, BlueFlamesBurning here! So it looks like I couldn't put everything that I wanted to in this chapter. I left out a lot actually so expect it to maybe be in the next chapter. School is almost starting so I may not meet my 3 day deadline. This didn't meet it so I don't know. Well, see you in the next chapter! By the way, because of school this story may go down hill...


	5. Sorry

Seeing how it has been so long without an update, I see that this story will most likely not be completed or resumed unless there is a reason to. I appreciate the people who actually stopped, if for even a second, to read this train wreck.

Until the next story,

Smudge


End file.
